


Late Night Cashier

by thousandramune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Cashier, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandramune/pseuds/thousandramune
Summary: (Y/n) finally talks to Bertholdt, the cute cashier.





	Late Night Cashier

It’s 11 PM. 

You double-checked the fridge so you didn’t miss something on the list. 

“Hm...fish, oranges, bread, milk, potatoes and….”, you looked into the fridge again, “...jam”.

Yes, you knew it was late. Yes, you knew it isn’t safe for a lady to be walking the streets during these hours, but since you always carried your pink pepper spray, You’d be fine. 

Why were you going grocery shopping so late, someone may ask?

It’s because of him. Him? Oh, you know, just that cute cashier who works night at the local open 24/7 store. That tall, lanky, shy guy with the dark hair. That guy you’ve had a crush on since last week. That guy...whose name you didn’t know yet. 

But worry no longer, this night is the night! The night where you’d look at his nametag and see it. 

You felt the ecstasy creeping onto you and you felt so happy thinking of him. Just need to grab my coat, and you were off!

10 minutes later, you arrived and entered the small store. Except from the middle-aged man looking at magazines, it was empty. Cutie lanky guy is sweeping the floor but noticed your presence and greets you. 

“G- good evening”, he says and you greeted him the same. 

You proceed to gather my items from the list, peeking at him from the shelves. ‘So cute, so cute.’ You had your things, just needed to pay them. Taking out your phone from the pocket, you checked how you looked. ‘Looks good, just a little sweaty…’

You closed my eyes for a second to make a small prayer. ‘Oh Jesus, please make him think I’m cute’, you pleaded.

You were approaching the counter where the cute guy stood, fiddling with his fingers. He looked you straight in the face, but immediately retreated his gaze. Placing your cart on the counter, you felt the urge to get a conversation rolling. 

“It sure is cold outside”, you stated. 

“Yeah, it was much warmer a week ago”, he agreed.

 

Awkward silence. 

 

“So..you like working here?”

“W-well both yes and no, I’m only taking a year off to earn some money before I go to college. It’s tiring working at night, but it’s the only job I could get..”, he chuckled. 

“Oh…”

 

Another awkward silence. 

 

“Oh well, that’ll be six dollars, please.”

You paid as he placed my things inside a paper bag. 

“Thanks. See you another night..uhm…”, you leaned forward to look at his nametag, “...Bertholdt”. 

He smiled happily, hearts almost forming in his eyes as you pronounced his name perfectly. You turned to leave.

“Ah..wait!”, he shouted. 

What now? Did you forget something? Was he about to propose? 

“You didn’t tell me your name..?”, he asked. 

Of course.

“I’m (Y/n)”. 

Again, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This world needs fanfics like this.
> 
> Maybe I'll continue, maybe I won't. We'll see.


End file.
